


Playback

by AllaboutFinn (Savoury_Jelly)



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cumshot, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Finnrey Friday, Porn, sort of dubcon, unwanted voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:11:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7960174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savoury_Jelly/pseuds/AllaboutFinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Finn didn’t know what it meant that the only time really only ever thought about his time in the First Order was when Rey was on her knees before him, with his cock in her mouth."</p><p>(****)</p><p>Finn confronts a painful part of his past during an intimate moment with Rey. (For "I can't do this" and Trust prompt for Finnrey Friday)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playback

**Author's Note:**

> I chose not to archive warnings because I wasn't sure if rape/noncon was the right tag. If I am in error, please let me know and I will change the warnings. The language in here is very dirty, very pornographic, and there is liberal use of the "c" word for a certain type of genitalia. I know some people don't like that word, so I thought I would warn up front. I'm posting very early because on this Finnrey Friday, I will be out of the country and have limited Internet access.

Finn didn’t know what it meant that the only time really only ever thought about his time in the First Order was when Rey was on her knees before him, with his cock in her mouth.

He grimaced and lay his head back against a far wall of his quarters, stifling a whimper low in his throat. Rey loved it best when he was soft at the start. Feeling his cock thicken and harden between her lips, she’d said, was itself enough to get her soaking wet.

Finn was only able to manage it if Rey were mostly or fully clothed, at least from the waist up. Just the sight of her small, perfectly formed breasts and their slightly puffy, dusky nipples was enough to make him as hard as a bantha’s horns in seconds.

Finn risked a glance down. Rey was wearing an orange flight suit fully unzipped at the front. A white singlet peeked out from beneath, outlining her breasts and hardened nipples. He groaned and heard a muffled chuckle as his cock went from half-hard to stretching the oval of Rey’s mouth into a fat circle. Then came the intermittent, almost pleasant, scrape of teeth and the soft roughness of her tongue as she slowly bobbed on his cock.

One of her hands cupped his balls, gently massaging them in their loose pouch. Her other hand was inside her suit, and he knew she was fingering her cunt, which by he could only imagine was, by now, gorgeously wet beneath the crop of auburn curls on her mound.

Finn bit his lip, willing himself not to make noise, not thrust into that deliciously hot mouth, not to come yet …

_… Not yet, FN-2187. We want a show. FN-3202 has barely gotten started …_

He felt a sudden easing of the delicious pressure in his balls and he opened his eyes. Rey was looking up at him, her lips wet and swollen, her eyes fixed on his.

“Finn.”

Just the word – his name – was enough to push away the memory, but Finn’s knees trembled. Rey knew what was happening. She could feel the import of his memories through the force, and he sighed softly, stroking her hair while he got himself together. He could feel her through the force, too. Aroused, aching with need – and love – for him.

“It’s okay,” he said quietly. “I’m all right. I … it’s okay now. Could you …?”

His breath left him when Rey’s mouth descended on his cock again, swallowing him down almost to the root. His body broke out into a heated sweat and he was sure – _sure –_ when her throat began milking him, he was going to come then and there. He relaxed his hand in her hair, sliding his palm to her hollowed cheek. She slowly pulled herself back, dragging her lips almost to the head of his cock. The hand cradling his balls now reached up to tighten around the base of his shaft, and Finn breathed harshly in and out through his mouth as Rey stroked him in a tight, warm grip while fluttering her tongue around his slit and the underside of his cock.

Finn stared down at her, seeing her wriggle against the hand that was working beneath the orange cloth of her flight suit.

“You love doing that, don’t you? Fingering that pretty cunt while you have my cock in your mouth?”

His voice was hardly a voice at all, more like a harsh, hoarse, exhaled breath. His heart pounded in his ears when she moaned in response and the movements of her unseen hand quickened.

“That’s it, my beautiful Rey.” Finn’s voice was trembling. They’d discovered, quite by accident, that speaking aloud helped dispel some of the … the memories. It helped, too, that they both also discovered that dirty talk aroused them even more.

“Rub your thumb around your clit, slowly. Pretend it’s my tongue.” He worked moisture into his mouth and licked his lips, imagining how close she was to the edge. “I wish I could lick you right now … you’re dripping, aren’t you?”

… _Would you like to taste her, FN-2187? You’ll have to do better than that, if you do …_

“Fuck!” Finn’s head fell back against the wall again, harder than before. Frustration and anger, not desire, was thrumming through him and he felt his cock start to wilt. His eyes flew open and he watched in horror as his now-flaccid penis slipped from Rey’s mouth.

“ _No_ … nonono …” He stared at her in dismay. “Rey, I’m sorry. I didn’t … it’s not … I wasn’t …”

“Finn, it’s okay,” she said softly, standing up. “We can stop. Do you want to lay down? Or … do you want me to leave?”

“No. No it’s not okay. I … I can’t do this. At least not … right now.” He swallowed hard. “You were … you were close, weren’t you? And I fucking _ruined_ it with my –”

“Don’t.” Rey kissed him gently. “Please? It’s _okay_. We can take a break and get back to it later.”

Finn was quiet as she led him to his bed and pulled him down in an embrace. She cuddled against his chest and Finn stared up at the ceiling for several long moments before sleep overtook him.

* * *

 

The first time Rey had sucked his cock, Finn had shot down her throat in less than five minutes. It had been very embarrassing, and he didn’t think he’d ever forget Rey’s look of bemused surprise as she knelt before him with his cum dripping from her lips, but it was nowhere near as embarrassing as Rey’s quiet question to him later. She could feel him through the force, and he had hurried his orgasm. He’d fought against prolonging his pleasure and had rushed through the sensation – why?

Thus followed a long, painful conversation about some of the ways in which the higher officers of the First Order had their “fun.” Sex was not taboo among stormtroopers. There was little time to indulge, but there were no prohibitions against it, as long as it was consensual. Finn had not had his first sexual encounter with another person until he was about 15, when he and Slip jacked each other off after a training exercise in which they’d both performed well. Then there were kisses and fumbling touches every now and again until Slip got put on Phasma’s permanent shit list.

After that, Finn hadn’t had much time alone with Slip, who was often pushed into extra training by Phasma. He had hooked up with other cadets, just as he was sure Slip had, too, when he got the chance.

Finn’s first brush with penetration came with FN-908, a cadet who was training to be a snowtrooper. After a simulation battle, Finn had found himself in FN-908’s tiny room with his training leggings around his thighs, thrusting into her warm cunt.

All had been well. He’d experienced fucking and being fucked, sucking and being sucked, licking, and all manner of sexual pleasure with others in the FN corps.

But that all changed suddenly one afternoon.

The day had started like any other. Finn had gotten off a duty shift with a fellow riot-control cadet – FN-7659 – and they’d both been flirting a bit for a few weeks before, and now that their duties were finished for the day, they decided to have a little fun. They’d opted for a small supply closet right off one of the main compacter bays. It had added to the excitement to be squeezed into such a tight space where one could hardly maneuver and had to be inventive. FN-7659 was avidly sucking his cock, and Finn remembered that he’d been trying to stave off the eventual explosion because it felt so kriffing good – and then …

And then the door flew open.

Finn’s blood ran cold at the sight of Colonel Harran, Phasma’s direct superior, standing in the doorway, staring at them. His armor was of a light silver, but he opted not to wear the cape indicative of his high rank.

Finn knew he’d always recall the look of horror he saw reflected back at himself in the colonel’s armor. FN-7659 had disengaged himself from Finn and had gasped in shock, blurting out excuses, but Colonel had waved him silent.

_Forgive my interruption, cadets. As you were. Do finish what you’ve started._

It had not been a suggestion. Finn had known that instantly. So had FN-7659.

And so they followed their superior’s command.

Finn had squeezed his eyes shut to block out the intruder but the colonel’s imperious voice came to him, only slightly muffled by his mask.

_Look at me, FN-2187. Look at me while he sucks your cock. No, don’t look away. Look directly at me._

For the next agonizing minutes, there was nothing but the wet sound of FN-7659’s mouth, and Finn’s own moans, which came out more like sobs. He came, blessedly, only a few minutes later, and couldn’t look at FN-7659 as he rushed away, wiping his mouth.

The colonel gazed at him a few moments longer before moving away, chuckling to himself beneath his mask.

That was only the beginning.

The colonel had told others in his peer group, and Finn was soon being summoned to empty wardrooms on the Finalizer while General Hux was away on the shadowy business that involved Kylo Ren and his “Knights of Ren.” Each time he was summoned, Finn faced the steely masks of several of his superiors. There would be a cadet waiting – usually female, stoic, and ready to follow orders.

As was he.

Before those expressionless faces, they fucked and sucked, responding to the guttural commands, silently acknowledging the crooning obscenities, trying not to shiver in disgust and fear at the sharp intakes of breath and soft squeaking of chairs that indicated that some major or lieutenant colonel or colonel was getting themselves off beneath the wardroom table as they watched the display unfold.

Finn found the only way he could bear it was to desensitize himself to his surroundings and concentrate solely on getting off. For whatever reason, the fun seemed to end when he came, regardless of whether his partner derived any pleasure. Soon, he was able to come under 10 minutes. Then under 7. He couldn’t get much under 5, though once he’d managed to reach his peak in just 3 minutes.

There were always grumbles of disgust and disappointment, but none of them dared rebuke Finn or the other cadet in question, lest word of their little game reach General Hux, who _definitely_ would not have approved of such things. As Hux planned his incursion to test the powers of Starkiller, Finn had been summoned less and less as he and his squadron trained for their very first battle, until, two weeks before his fateful first voyage to Jakku, Finn discovered that the group of superior officers had found another cadet that seemed to hold more promise of fun than _he_ had been.

In explaining all this to Rey after their quick first go at intimacy, Finn had felt shame and anger rush through him. As a result of those impromptu “performances” aboard the Finalizer, he had trained his body to reach orgasm quickly. When he was just getting himself off, it was different, but with a partner … it was over and done with almost before it began.

Rey had been the first person he’d been intimate with since leaving the First Order. He admitted to her that he wasn’t sure if his body would ever respond any other way. Rey had held him close and assured him that they would find a way, if he wanted. And they had. Slowly, he was training his body to hold out, to eke out the pleasure to the last dregs.

But the new problem was the intrusive memories of the ordeal that bled into his time with Rey. Master Luke had warned him that thoughts of his old life under the First Order would enter his mind. He said that when such things happened, he must center himself in the force to master those thoughts and quell any impulses that such memories might provoke.

 But Finn didn’t think Master Luke had _these_ sort of thoughts in mind, and he was _not_ about to bring them up. Master Luke was an amazing man, but Finn didn’t think even _he_ would be able to maintain his equanimity if told about the thoughts that were creeping into Finn’s mind as he fucked the Jedi Master’s daughter. After all he’d gone through, Finn feared _that_ might finally send Luke Skywalker over the edge.

* * *

Finn wasn’t sure what time it was when he awoke. For a moment he stared at the ceiling in confusion, wondering where he was, and why. When that got straightened out, he tried to place the soft, whuffling sound at his ear and the gentle shuddering motion that were rocking the bed. And soon, he straightened that out, too.

Rey was touching herself.

Finn’s cock perked up, and he resisted the urge to squeeze it. She was laying next to him, her arm brushing his intermittently and her breathing slow and heavy in the dim light. Finn held his breath, not wanting to break her concentration. Force, but Rey was beautiful when she came. If he hadn’t gone over the edge by the time her orgasm hit, just seeing her expression was enough to do it instantly.

“Finn?”

He half smiled. Being so closely connected to Rey within the force had its advantages and disadvantages.

“Sorry. I, um, didn’t want to interrupt you. Seeing as earlier –”

“Finn that wasn’t your fault.” Rey’s voice was slightly breathless, but serious. “Please don’t think you did anything wrong.”

“You were close and I ruined it.”

“You didn’t ruin anything.” The bed shifted. Finn could tell she was sitting up. “Finn, look at me, please?”

He heaved himself up to a sitting position, took a breath and looked at her. Finn’s eyes went wide. Rey was naked now – flight suit puddled on the floor, it seemed. Her breasts were bare and her hair was down, the tips brushing right against her swollen nipples.

Finn gulped. His cock was now pointing directly at his chin, tenting out the bedsheet. Rey glanced down, but she didn’t touch it or him. She stared into his eyes again.

“Finn, please don’t blame yourself. It’s _not_ your fault – not what happened and not that you still remember it and not that you remember it when we’re together.” She stroked his cheek. “I have bad thoughts of Jakku, still. Sometimes they distract me. But you don’t blame _me_ for that, do you?”

“No. No of course not.” He chewed his lip. “But I … I don’t know. I know these memories will probably always be a part of me and I have to learn to use the force to master them, but … I hate that it means that sometimes what happened tonight will happen with us.” Finn looked miserably at Rey. “I’m worried that maybe I won’t be able to really satisfy you. It wasn’t bad enough that these kriffheads stole me from my family and tried to turn me into a killing machine, but maybe they’ve stolen my ability to give pleasure to the woman I love. That really scares me, Rey.”

“Oh, Finn.” Rey wound her arms around him. “Do you really think that you’ve _never_ given me pleasure since we started having sex together? That isn’t true. It’s _always_ good.”

“But sometimes it’s over kind of … fast.”

“That doesn’t mean it’s not good for me,” said Rey. “Or did you forget yesterday when you touched me and I came all over your fingers a second later?”

Finn smiled. “That was a lot of fun.”

“Mm hmm. Or the first time we fucked standing up and you’d barely gotten started and I was coming so hard you had to hold me up against the wall because legs were shaking so much?”

Finn’s tongue darted across his lips. “Yeah … _force_ that was hot …”

“Yeah. It was. It is. It _always is._ ” Rey leaned her head on his shoulder. “I knew that the memories were affecting you earlier and so I thought it would be good to stop. That will happen, and that’s _fine._ We can always stop and start again … or do whatever you want. I love you, and I want you to be comfortable and happy.”

“I love you, too. And I want those same things for you.” Finn caressed her shoulder and his hand sloped down to one of her breasts. “You were touching yourself a little while ago.”

“Oh.” She sounded hesitant. “Does that bother you? That I …”

“No … no …” Finn swallowed hard again. “Knowing you were doing that started to get me so hard …”

“ _Started_ to?” She laughed and looked pointedly at the bedsheets.

“Well, seeing these,” he said, gently squeezing her breast, “got me completely there. You know how I feel about seeing your bare tits. Gets me going every time.”

“Oh Finn …” Her hand was moving again under the covers. “Keep talking, please. I love your voice.l Please, I’m so close. Tell me how much you love my naked tits …”

“ _So_ much. They’re perfect.” He tweaked her nipple and she gave a little yelp of pleasure. “Perfect shape and size and your nipples are just perfect to suck on …”

Rey murmured something beneath her breath that Finn wasn’t quite sure was Basic, and she wriggled against him.

“I love how sensitive they are … how they fit in my hands … in my mouth …” Finn was breathing hard and he felt the tip of his cock get slick with fluid. “I love watching them bounce up and down when you ride me …”

“Oh … oh, _Finn_ …” Rey was thrashing now and he heard the wet sounds of her fingers pressing in and out. “I’m almost there … _please …_ ”

“… And I love when I’m licking just the tips of your nipples in the same way I lick your clit and you get so wet … just like this …”

He bent his head and flicked his tongue against one pebble hard nipple while thumbing the other in rapid succession.

“Finn, I’m …” Rey grabbed his shoulder in a trembling grip. “I’m … I’m _coming_ … Finn! Fi –”

Her voice trailed off into a wail of his name that she smothered in the pillows. She kept a tight hold of his shoulder – not tight enough to hurt, however – until her body stopped shivering. After a few seconds, she lifted her head. Her cheeks were bright red and her forehead was dotted with sweat. She was smiling.

“Definitely worth the wait,” she said softly. “Now, it’s your turn.”

Finn hesitated a moment. His cock felt like it was going to explode, but what if –

“Don’t. Just _feel_.”

Rey got out of bed. Her thighs were coated with wet and breasts jutted proudly in his direction. Carefully drawing her hair over her shoulder, Rey grinned at him while positioning herself on the edge of the bed. Finn’s cock jumped. He knew what she wanted, and suddenly everything – the Finalizer, the superior officers, the “show” – everything was pushed aside. He jumped out of bed and walked over to where she lay, waiting. Her legs were spread wide, and he groaned. Her cunt was glistening from her orgasm and waiting now to be filled. Waiting for him.

He grasped his cock, and with a low moan, pressed slowly in, feeling the tight slickness envelop him inch by inch. Finn paused halfway to position her legs over his shoulders and he slipped in, almost to the hilt when she angled up toward him. They both breathed out in unison at the sensation of being joined.

Rey’s eyes glittered up at him in the half light and she reached a hand up to cup his cheek.

“I want you to come, Finn,” she breathed. “I want you to feel my tight cunt around your beautiful cock. You fit so perfectly inside me ...”

“Yes …” He was thrusting almost before she’d finished the sentence. "It is so kriffing tight and wet, Rey … and hot … feels amazing …”

“Mmm … and I want you to feel your balls slapping against my arse.” Rey’s breathing was labored. “I love that sound … it means your cock is deep inside me …”

Finn grunted in response. He was bottoming out with almost every thrust now, grinding against the lips of her cunt each time he pressed in and drawing back almost to the crown of his cock. The bed was shaking madly and the wet sounds of fucking were joined by Finn and Rey’s harsh breathing.

“In this position, I come so easily … even after having a beautiful orgasm like I had just a few minutes ago.” Rey pressed down to meet his upward thrusts. “You make me come so easily Finn … I’m going to again … you feel it don’t you?”

“Y-Yes … you’re … oh _kriff_ … you’re getting tighter …”

“Yes …” Rey grasped his arse and pulled him close. “Yes, Finn … yes … make me come again … Finn … yes … give me all of your beautiful cock … more … oh even .. even more … like – like oh … there … _there …_!”

She arched toward him, holding him tight against her body, her mouth open in a soundless scream. Her cunt closed tight on his cock and Finn moaned at a new surge of wetness coating his cock and running down to his balls.

Rey’s eyes popped open and locked onto his. “You’re so good for me, Finn. We belong together…”

“I – I know. I’ve known since the first time I saw you.” He started slowly thrusting again. “You’re perfect, Rey.”

“S-so are you.” She licked her lips. “Do you want to come, Finn? Tell me … do you want to come right now?”

He nodded shakily, not trusting his voice. His abdomen was tightening and he felt his balls starting to draw closer to his body.

“I want you to come.” Her voice dropped to a murmur but she stared into his eyes.

“I want you to come all over me, Finn. I want to you to take your beautiful cock and come all over my tits.”

“ _OH KRIFF,_ _REY!”_

It burst out of him before he could stop himself, and with all the self control that hadn’t been utterly evaporated by her whispered words, he wrenched his cock out of her dripping cunt and stroked himself feverishly. She was cradling her breasts as if in offering, and it only took a few strokes before he was coating them with spurt after spurt of his come.

“Oh Finn .. oh … I love seeing you stroke your cock … I watching you come … it’s so nice and warm … it feels so good on my skin … on my nipples … yes, get them nice and wet … I want every drop …”

His cock felt like it would never stop pulsing and Finn nearly passed out when he opened his eyes and saw her cradling her tits, which, along with her fingers, grew ever more shiny with his release.

When he was finally spent, breathing hard, Finn dragged his eyes to Rey’s face. She was smiling at him.

* * *

The fresher was too small for the both of them to use, and Finn busied himself making the bed again and putting the sheets aside for the laundry. Rey grinned at him when she exited, toweling her hair. She was laying in the newly made bed, waiting for him, when he emerged. Finn slipped into bed, snuggling against Rey, gently twirling her damp hair around his fingers.

“That was … wow.”

“It really was.”

“You’re amazing, you know.”

“Yeah, well, I’d appreciate if you tell Master Luke that the next time he says I’m not focused enough during meditation period.”

“Um …” Finn could only picture the look on the Jedi Master’s face if he ever said anything remotely like that. “Do you _really_ want Master Luke looking in my mind to see why I’d say that?”

Rey laughed and hugged him tighter. “He really wouldn’t need to look in your mind to figure that out, Finn.”

“That’s even worse!”

She laughed again and looked up at him. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” He kissed her softly on the lips. “So much. Thank you … for … well, tonight. And everything. Everything.”

“Everything?”

“I’ll be able to … not see them. Or hear them. Much.” Finn sighed softly. “I’ll be able to override them with – with what happened tonight. Between us. That memory will be able to blot out the others. Maybe not completely and maybe not every time, but … the whole time we were … I didn’t think about it. Not even once.”

Rey was staring at him. She touched a corner of his mouth and shut her eyes.

“I hate them. I’ll always hate them. For what they did to you. For _everything_ they did to you.”

Finn caught his breath. He could feel Rey’s struggle within the force to acknowledge the anger without allowing it to go deeper. He breathed in and reached out to her within their bond, reinforcing her safeguards, helping her to process the rage she felt so that she could let it pass over her like a mild dust storm on Tatooine rather than drag her to the shadowy line that divided the Light and the Dark.

“They won’t win, Rey.” he said softly. “They can’t win. They _didn’t_ win. We’re together now.”

Rey slowly opened her eyes. “ … Yeah.”

Finn smiled and drew her closer. “Yeah.”


End file.
